the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Ninja
Shattered Ninja, or Ninjago Universe 6 is the sixth Sub-Universe of Ninjago. In this universe, the roles are reversed. History Chapter 1-War of Dark and Light Arrival The Ninja land in the Monastery of Darkjitzu. The Ninja contemplate where they are till Zane states that they've ended up in a parallel universe to their own. The Ninja of Earth-31 attack them before noticing that they use the same elemental powers. With the misunderstanding out of the way. The Ninja of Earth-31 explain their history to which Garmadon of Earth-31 then states is true. He explains that he's the oldest son of The Overlord, creator of Ninjago. Encountering Villains The Ninja accompany the Ninja of Earth-31 as they fight against the Armies of the vast Spinjitzu Masters Empire. The Ninja are confused at the sight of Dragon Hunters but is cleared up, revealing them to be Oni Hunters formerly lead by Faith before Firstbourne, mother of all Oni ended her rule of terror. The Ninja are greeted by Iron Baron, the new leader of the Oni Hunters, now calling themselves Oni Riders, and that they've come to help fight the Spinjitzu Master and his armies. Elemental Masters and Serpentine The Ninja soon encounter Chen, the Master of Amber, who welcomes them in to his home. He reveals that the fight against Spinjitzu Master has drained their forces vastly. They're soon greeted by Pythor, leader of the Anacondrai Tribe and Serpentine who introduces them to his fellow generals. Fangtom, leader of the Fangpyre, Acidicus, leader of the Venomari and Skalidor, leader of the Constrictai. They reveal that they've built a huge network of tunnels connecting all the Serpentine tombs and other important locations across Ninjago under their control. Generals of Spinjitzu Master Attending a meeting with the other heads. The Ninja are given the rundown over the six Generals of Spinjitzu Master's Empire. Dareth, the General of Earth and leader of the Stone Army. He's Spinjitzu Master's second in command. Wu, Master of Creation and General of Creation, is the leader of the Sons of Wu, Misako is his second in command. Zane, General of Ice and leader of the Nindroid army, Pixel is his second in command. Kai, Master of Time and General of Fire, he's in command of the Vermillion forces, Skylor is his second in command. Jay, General of Lightning, he's in command of the Sky Pirates, Nya, Master of Time and General of Water, leads alongside him. Ed and Edna are their second in command. Fighting the Sky Pirates The Ninja quickly join the Ninja of Earth-31 in fighting against the Sky Pirates. Jay, Nadakhan, Nya and Krux travel to deal with them. Jay and Nadakhan form a unique bond before engaging the Jay of Earth-31. Nya and Krux, while the two are still distant, work together to take down the Nya of Earth-31. Fighting the Vermillion Kai and Acronix travel to deal with the Kai of Earth-31. While Kai engages the Kai of Earth-31, Acronix battles Skylor who uses the Dragon Mask of Vengeance against him. After a while, the two switch foes, Kai, having dealt with the power of Vengeance before, easily defeats Skylor. Kai of Earth-31 escapes with Skylor. But the Vermillion were defeated. Fighting the Sons of Wu Lloyd and Morro join forces to take down the Sons of Wu, alongside Garmadon, the three succeed in taking down Ronin and Echo Zane before having to contend with Wu and Misako. While the battle seems one sided for Wu, Lloyd assists Morro, taking down Wu. Misako is killed in the fight. Fighting the Nindroids Zane, Cryptor and Min-Droid or Samurai-C travel to take down the Zane of Earth-31 and Pixel. Zane and Min-Droid succeed in taking down Pixel but soon have to content with Zane of Earth-31 who proves to be more then a match for the group. Assistance arrives in the form of Kai and Acronix who quickly defeat Zane of Earth-31. Fighting the Stone Army Joining up with Cole and Yang, the Ninja and Ninja of Earth-31 travel to defeat the Stone Army. With the Serpentine behind them and other Elemental Masters by their side. They encounter the army with Lloyd of Earth-31 at the head. Dareth is at the back, coordinating the battle. Combining their powers, the Ninja and Ninja of Earth-31 work together in pushing back the Stone Army. Lloyd and Morro defeat Lloyd of Earth-31 before engaging Dareth in combat. Battle with the Spinjitzu Master When a portal opens, allowing the Ninja to return home. They leave with newfound knowledge. In their wake, the Spinjitzu Master begins his attack. Forcing Morro to face him allow while his friends fight amongst themselves. As the battle seems to be a victory for Spinjitzu Master till Morro becomes the second Overlord, using the element of Darkness, Morro fights back, beating Spinjitzu Master and retuning peace to Ninjago. Chapter 2-Rise of Tror'gath the Maleficent Return of Kai and Skylor With the Prime Ninja returned to their universe. With the end of the Spinjitzu Master and him now being dormant. The power gap was open. In the wake of peace, Morro and his friends are left unprepared for the return of Kai and Skylor who arrived with the Serpentine Tribe known as the Volcanicai. Wake of Time With Kai and Skylor now having returned to Ninjago with their new force, they begin to attack strategic locations, enabling them to gain massive amounts of ground. With the Ninja out matched, they turn to find allies. But the ground shakes with the hint of time coming to an end. Differences aside With the ground shaking and no one knowing what it is. Garmadon retells the tale of an ancient being banished to forever remain watchful over the land. With this news and the fact that it is possible that this being may be evil, the Ninja team up with their enemies to save their home. Tror'gath's arrival Working with the others, the Ninja quickly deduce that time is running out and that they won't be able to hold on for long. That is, until members of their force quickly start to disintegrate into thin air. It is then, that a booming, rough, sinister and dark voice speaks. Alerting all to the presence of the Titanic Eradicator known as Tror'gath the Maleficent. The End of Time Realising that they are no match for this being, the Ninja and their allies attempt to flee, only to find that they cannot escape. Tror'gath, stating that he'd been trapped within the walls of the Ninjago Sub-Universes for to long, finally unleashes but a portion of his power, vaporising many before him. It is only a matter of seconds until his own gravitational force tears the universe apart. Leaving The Void to fill where it once rested.